As a mobile communication device for a protected person such as a child who need to be protected, there has been a mobile communication device having incorporated therein various types of security functions for preventing the protected person from encountering crimes such as abduction.
There is room for improvement with regard to the security functions of the mobile communication devices for the protected person.